


Sálufélagar eru ekki bara elskendur

by Kixs_Wife



Series: Soulmates aren't just lovers. [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A redo of Urcir because I didn't like it, F/M, Fox is awkward, Fox is falling head over heels, Idk I think it's really cute, Riyo is falling head over heels, Riyo is smitten, Will they ever realize this?, slowburn, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixs_Wife/pseuds/Kixs_Wife
Summary: I deleted Urcir and am replacing it with this. I didn't like how fast I moved through their relationship, and want to focus more on the personality part of love rather than just psychical attraction. Hence the name, "Sálufélagar eru ekki bara elskendur" or(hopefully, I got this on Google Translate), "Soulmates aren't just lovers". Which can be taken platonically, but I am taking it in a romantic way here, like you have to be friends first. Idk. basically your usual Fox and Riyo meet fic, nothing too fancy.I will try to update on Mondays(keyword is try).
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Soulmates aren't just lovers. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998520
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Rain.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckethat_luke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckethat_luke/gifts).



> Riyo and Fox meet! I have no clue what I'm doing!

It didn’t usually rain on Coruscant. But when it did, it was usually just simulated to get rid of excessive pollution, and it came down hard, with thunder and lightning to follow.  
Fox had been out on the grounds of the senate building(there were some gardens that most people didn’t know about, he came there when the senators got... annoying), when the sudden crack of thunder signaled to him that it was time to leave. He picked up his bucket and made for the door to the, no doubt warmer, senate building.  
But not before he got soaked through his armor.  
Fantastic.  
How could his armor protect him from various blasts and blaster bolts, but not rain?  
That was some design flaw.  
He shivered as he re-entered the building, all he wanted was to be back in his office, change out of his sopping wet armor, and maybe have a hot cup of caf and warm up.  
But he wasn’t built to have breaks.  
“Excuse me? Trooper?”, a timid voice called out from behind him.  
Fox bit back a groan and turned around on his heel, trying to see who was trying to catch his attention. Before looking down and seeing arguably the most attractive senator he had ever seen.  
“Hi!” She said awkwardly and gave him a small wave, “I’m afraid I got a bit lost.I’ve only been here a little under year, and the building is quite large, and well...” she gestured around wildly and giggled, “I’ve never been to this part of the building before!”  
Fox was glad he had his helmet on so the senator couldn’t see his blush, who giggled anymore?  
“Uh, I can give you directions, ma’am.”  
She frowned, “No, I’m afraid I’m terrible with directions, could you take me there? If it’s no trouble of course. I’m trying to get to the docking bay? I stayed here quite late, and would love to get back to my apartment. Only if that’s convenient for you, naturally.”  
She was so... polite.  
“Oh, uh, of course, senator...?”  
“Chuchi. Riyo Chuchi.” She smiled at him, extending her hand out for him to shake.  
He took it, her hands were so small and slender compared to his.  
“And your name is...?”  
Most senators didn’t care enough to ask.  
“CC-1010.”  
The look on her face made him smile, and gently add, “But you can call me Fox.”  
“Fox.” She repeated, a smile tugging at her lips, “That’s a good name.”  
She joined his side, trying to keep up with his large strides.  
They got to the elevator, Fox tried- and failed- to resist the urge to shudder, he was freezing.  
His pitiful display did not go unnoticed by his new companion, however.  
“Oh Fox!” She gasped, and put a gentle hand on his arm, making him shudder for a whole new reason- the only people that had ever willingly touched him were his brothers.  
What was she playing at?  
“You’re freezing!”  
Chuchi’s voice brought him back from his thoughts of possible bribes she could present to him, he was cold.  
“It’s fine ma’am.”  
“But you’re soaked! You must be chilly...”  
Before he knew what she was doing, she had moved in front of him, removed her shawl, and stood on her tiptoes to wrap it around his shoulders. It smelled of lilies and sugar, with a vague hint of some earthy spice- probably something pantoran that he couldn't pronounce.  
“You didn’t have to-“  
“Of course I did! Why would I let anyone freeze to death as I forced them to show me around my own work?”  
Fox really turned red now, once again glad for his helmet.  
“Uh... thank you Senator Chuchi.”  
She laughed, shaking her head, “You can call me Riyo, Senator Chuchi is far too formal.”  
She returned to his side and smiled up at him.  
“I’m afraid that’s against protocol.”  
The senator frowned, “It seems strange to have a name and have no one use it. You’ll use my name eventually, Fox. You’ll see.”  
Fox looked at her, raising an eyebrow, she was strange. But he liked that.  
“Okay, Senator Chuchi.”  
What was he doing, teasing a senator? If anyone ever found out…  
She scrunched her nose at him and stuck her tongue out, giggling to herself afterward.  
He studied her closer, she was breathtaking. Her lilac hair held by a golden headpiece, green markings on her cheeks(Fox made a mental note to find out what those were), and her eyes were actually gold, unlike how his and his brothers eyes looked in certain lighting, hers were actually golden and had a healthy, carefree glow about them.  
The elevator dinged and Fox brought his attention back to reality.  
What was wrong with him? Daydreaming about a Senator? He had only known her for maybe five minutes, and he couldn’t even stop thinking about her?  
“Oh!” Senator Chuchi said suddenly, “I know where I am! Thank you so much, Fox!”  
“I was no problem senator, please, let me wait with you until you have a ride.”  
He would normally have sent any other senator on their way, but she was different, he could just tell.  
She gave him an odd look before nodding, giving him yet another smile- someone that smiled that much had to be hiding something.  
The doors slide open with a sudden gust of air, making the senators hairpiece tinkle.  
“Oh it’s still raining!” She laughed and rushed out into the wall of water before Fox could stop her. He found himself trying to grab her arm, leaving it in the air as he watched her laugh and open her mouth as an invitation to the raindrops.  
He had just gone out of his way to get out of the cold while she ran head first into it.  
“Senator-” He eyed the ledge above him that was keeping him dry, “please, you’re going to catch a cold.”  
Did pantoran’s get colds? Kamino’s education on other species was very basic and limited.  
Senator Chuchi shook her head and laughed towards the sky, and(to Fox’s horror,) took off her heels, holding them in her hand as she twirled around.  
“I love rain!” she called to him, “It reminds me of the spring on pantora!”  
Rain reminded Fox all too well of his home.  
“Senator, I must insist that you call a taxi, or get out of the rain as soon as you can. Please, for your safety.”  
“and your dignity” he wanted to add, but he held his tongue.  
“You’re right.” She smoothed out her dress, which was now sticking to her every curve and hugging it close, “That was… reckless. It was nice meeting you Fox, I hope to see you around soon!”  
“It would be my honor to see you again, Senator Chuchi.”


	2. Shawl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riyo needs to find her shawl, but where could she have left it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this one makes sense, I forgot everything I've written so far for this and I've been working on it for like, two weeks? I don't know man.  
> ALSO: WHY WON'T AO3 LET ME USE ITALICS AND SUCH? THE ORIGINAL DOCUMENT HAS THEM??? BUT AO3 DOESN'T LET ME?? OTHER PEOPLE HAVE THEM????

Where was it?  
Riyo rifled through her drawers, throwing clothes around everywhere.  
It was moments like these where she wished her aides weren’t taking a vacation.  
Where was her shawl?  
She had had it last night.  
Last night.  
She had given it to Fox because he was cold- shaking like a wet Loth Cat was more like it.  
She’d have to find him after the senate meeting, which she was probably going to be late for if she didn’t stop replaying last night in her head. Scheming on how to become his friend, and then maybe, they would both realize that they were deeply in love with each other and- Stars! She sounded like the old ævintýri her mamma used to tell her when she was a youngling. About princes being saved by princesses, vengeful moon spirits, and love at first sight.  
But the feeling she was experiencing right now wasn’t love, right?  
Right?  
She eyed the chrono on her dresser next to the picture of her family, she really needed to get going.  
She’d look for Fox after the hours of senseless arguing and lies that some people would call a senate session.  
***  
The senate meeting dragged on rather dully, all she could see were corrupt senators and Senator Amidala’s group of more honest ones.  
Riyo yearned for the day that she could fiercely defend her morals on the senate floor.  
Once the meeting was done, however, she took to asking anyone and everyone she could get to listen.  
Apparently, no one took the time to know the clones names.  
It was only after about twenty failed attempts, Riyo considered the fact that maybe a trooper would be the best way to find a trooper.  
She walked around the halls until she ran into one, stationed near a column. She didn’t want to interrupt him, but she wanted to get her shawl back.  
Strictly business, not to see Fox again..  
Nope.  
She was just there for the shawl.  
No other reason.  
“Excuse me, trooper?”  
Then it slowly dawned on her that she couldn’t say that Fox had an article of her clothing, that would certainly raise some eyebrows. And if they thought(Riyo’s face burned with the thought)... Fox could be- what was the word Senator Amidala had used in her speech on the treatment of clones? Decommissioned?  
A word used for droids or for property, not people.  
Decommissioned.  
Riyo suppressed a shiver at the thought. She knew what it meant. And she would rather die than let that happen to anyone.  
Not on her watch.  
“Uh, yes ma’am?” The trooper asked, shifting his feet, she couldn’t tell from behind his helmet, but she imagined the shy, bashful face of a youngling talking to a stranger.  
“Hello! Um, I was wondering if I could talk to someone. His name is Fox? Would you happen to know where he is stationed?” She asked, fiddling with her dress. Was that even the right wording?  
“The commander?” The trooper's voice cracked as he straightened his already perfect posture, he really seemed young.  
So Fox was a commander?  
“You sure know to pick your men” Riyo thought to herself, almost face palming afterward.  
“Friends first, then see after.” She mentally chided herself.  
“Yes. Could you take me to him please??”  
The trooper nodded, muttered a quick “yes ma’am”, and took off, forcing Riyo to jog to catch up, she nearly tripped a few times.  
There was a definite difference between this trooper and Fox.  
Fox had a more dedicated walk, a slow powerful strut(Riyo decided that he had slowed his steps for her last night).  
This trooper seemed… unsure, nervous even.  
Riyo noticed that he didn’t have paint on his armor like Fox had, except a small red stripe on one of his shoulder pads with the word “Apollo” scrawled in aurebesh running through it in the original white of his armor.  
“What’s your name?” Riyo asked, trying to catch her breath.  
“CT-5979, ma’am.”  
“Yes, but do you have a name?” She inquired gently, still trying not to pant for breath.”  
“Don’t have one yet, ma’am.”  
“Oh.”  
Riyo considered a life without a name, just one in thousands of identical faces with numbers instead of identities.  
It made her stomach sink.  
The unnamed trooper continued to lead her through the halls until he stopped at a small office door.  
“He’ll be in here ma’am, have a nice day.”  
“You too!” She called after him.  
She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
“What?”  
Fox sounded noticeably more annoyed than he had last night.  
She opened the door slowly, she felt her heart beating faster and faster.  
“Thire, I swear if you bring in another- Senator Chuchi.”  
He stood up quickly, almost knocking over his rickety desk.  
He didn’t have his helmet on, and Riyo sucked in a breath.  
He had what she assumed was the regulation haircut, a small amount of stubble, and a very small scar cutting thinly, and neatly into his lips.  
She pushed down the urge to touch it, and instead wondered what it would feel like if they kissed.  
That wasn’t any better.  
Goddess what was wrong with her?  
He was a person, not something to be goggled at like a creature in the zoo.  
“I’ve already told you, you can call me ‘Riyo’.”  
She couldn’t help but to grin when she saw him turn bright red.  
“And I told you that I couldn’t do that.”  
She cocked an eyebrow at him. She’d get him to say it one day.  
“We’ll see.”  
Fox cleared his throat awkwardly, “I uh, I have your shawl.”  
“Oh.” She said, failing to keep the disappointment out of her voice, she had hoped to talk to him a bit, maybe even get to know him more before she casually brought up her shawl.  
Fox pulled it out of a drawer, it had been folded(almost lovingly).  
“Thank you.” She took it from him, unwillingly catching her breath when his gloved fingers brushed against hers.  
Maybe love at first sight did exist.  
“Sorry.” Fox said quickly, bringing his hands to himself.  
Riyo smiled softly, “Please don’t be.”  
“Um, well. I have work.”  
“Of course.”  
She stopped in the doorway, taking a shaky breath.  
“Fox?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you need any help? You seem very busy and well… excuse my frankness, but it looks like you have eaten or slept in days.”  
Fox stared at her and she feared she had offended him.  
Then he laughed, a strong, kind sound, deep like the temple bells on pantora.  
“Is it that obvious?”  
Riyo bit her lip and nodded, before breaking out into a smile, letting herself giggle like a schoolgirl.  
She seemed to smile a lot around him.  
“When did you last eat?”  
“Classified.” He gave her the cheesiest grin she had ever seen.  
“Uh huh, that’s what I thought.” Riyo started to dig through her small purse, “Have this.”  
“What is it?” Fox asked, leaning forward to look at the neatly wrapped box containing the mystery item.  
“It’s a salad of some sort, I haven’t tried it yet. I usually eat on my way home or at a park, but I think I can eat when I get home for today.”  
“Senator, I can’t-“  
Riyo gently pressed it into his hands.  
“I can’t force you to do something you don’t want to, but as someone who hopes to be your friend in the near future, I encourage you to eat this and take a nap. Or better yet, take the rest of the day off.”  
Fox looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.  
“Now I get why you’re a Senator.” He said, smiling to himself a bit.  
“Yes well some of us have to be honest, or else the whole thing would just be in disarray.”  
Fox snorted and peeled back the pink tissue-flimsi she had wrapped the salad in that morning.  
“Wow.”  
Riyo’s scrunched her eyebrows together, what was wrong? Did he not like it? Was he allergic? Were clones allergic to anything? Did he just not want it?”  
“That’s a lot of green.”  
Her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces, she could practically hear them clink as they hit the floor.  
“Well I hope you like it, and I hope you can find time to sleep after.”  
She met his eyes and almost drowned in how stunning and dark they were.  
“I think it’s good to know someone cares about you.” She whispered as she left the room; waving a bit behind her.  
As soon as she hit the hallway, she buried her face into her shawl, her mamma had hand knitted it when she was small, it was a comfort item.  
And now it smelled like Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chile anyways so.


	3. Rest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riyo is determined to make Fox her friend, we don't know where Fox stands. Fun times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Fox has the personality of cardboard right now, so guess we'll have to fix that in future chapters. Coolio.

Riyo Chuchi walked down the senate hall, heels clicking and hairpiece tinkling, each noise complementing the other like her own personal symphony. The crowds of senators in bunches murmuring a chorus.  
Some people told her she was in her own bubble too often. Her teachers, classmates, Chairman Cho before his untimely(yet seemingly poetic) demise.  
But Riyo chose to believe it made her a better senator- not better than Senator Amidala or Mothma of course- but better.  
Focus comes easy to those who know how to find it.  
She almost giggled to herself, sobering quickly, that had sounded almost Jedi-like.  
But she needed all that focus.  
She was on a mission.  
To bring Fox his lunch.  
Riyo knew it was silly, but she was determined to make him her friend, goddess knew he needed one. And she wasn’t a fool after all, she knew the signs of someone burning themselves out when she saw it.  
But hopefully, she could make his day a little better, and his smile a little brighter.  
She loved his smile.  
Chuchi roamed the halls a bit more until she finally found his office again(after more failure than she cared to admit), and knocked on the door.  
“What?”  
Fox sounded exhausted, and Riyo could smell caf wafting from the door.  
“It’s Senator Chuchi- I brought lunch.” She decided that lunch would probably be more seductive than her company(one day she hoped that that would change).  
A long pause.  
“Come in.”  
The office was arguably in more disarray than when she had left yesterday, sheets of flimsi were scattered everywhere, and several caf cups were occupying the small trash bin in the corner.  
“Oh my.”  
Fox looked at her, dark circles under his eyes indicating that he did not take a nap yesterday.  
“Fox,” Chuchi’s eyebrows scrunched, she knew exactly how he felt, but she didn’t want to come off as judgmental, “I brought you lunch.”  
“Thank you, senator.”  
Riyo hummed and dug the lunch she had packed for him out from her small purse, pausing before she brought hers out, and surveyed the room.  
“What?” Fox asked, looking almost embarrassed.  
“Would you mind if I tidied up while you eat? I don’t want to make a habit of cleaning other people's things, but it looks like you could use some extra help.  
Fox stared at her as if she had swallowed a live tooka whole.  
“Well, may I?”  
He only nodded and slowly opened the lunch she had brought him, she noted that he almost smiled when he saw it.  
“Do you want these filed by date, name, or in alphabetical order?”  
“Dates’fine”  
Riyo smiled with the knowledge his mouth was full, and started to pick up papers, sorting them into piles.  
“Why so much flimsi-work?” She asked over her shoulder.  
“More confidential I guess. I’m not the one who came up with it.”  
She nodded and straightened up to her full(not very impressive) height, “What should I do with the stamp?” she held up the paper so he could see the bright red stamp that said “Filed” in bold aurebesh.  
Fox looked at the trash can then to her, “Uh, I usually put them in the incinerator. These papers are highly confidential.”  
Riyo raised an eyebrow, “Well, I might just become the most powerful senator yet.” At the look on his face she added, “That was a joke.”  
They continued in relative silence, her hairpiece still tinkling, but now it was accompanied with Fox’s soft chewing, and the sound of flimsi being handled.   
They talked about Kamino and Pantora, their brothers(as many as Fox could talk about he did), and their dreams for after the war.  
“I dunno, guess I never thought of that before.”  
Riyo’s heart sank, “Are you sure? Anything?  
Fox turned red, “I, uh,” he laughed, “it sounds stupid, but I like painting, more than just my armor, I mean. I’d love to paint in something other than red.”  
She nodded and made a mental note, grinning to herself.  
***  
After a bit(Riyo wasn’t quite sure), the small office was at least presentable.   
She popped her back as she got up, dusting off her hands, “Well, that’s as much as I can do…” she looked at the chrono on the wall, “tonight. Where did the time go?” She finished with a smile and looked at Fox… who was sleeping, head down on his desk.  
Riyo smiled to herself and shook her head, at least she had gotten him to sleep. She gently shrugged off her shawl, draping it over him. He looked like he needed it more than she did at the moment. She picked up a piece of spare flimsi off of his newly organized desk, and wrote some simple words:  
“I finished up for now, but I can help you out anytime. See you for lunch again tomorrow, and remember that I will not always cleanup after you(I am a senator, not a house maid). And please do return the shawl, it’s from my mother.  
All my affection, Riyo Chuchi.”  
She had paused before she wrote the word “affection”, was it too forward? She had wanted to write “love”, but that seemed a little quick. She didn’t know if she loved Fox.  
Didn’t she?  
Riyo shook her head and placed the note on the desk, and silently crept out of the office, turning the lights off behind her.  
“Góða nótt og fallegir draumar.” She whispered to her friend's sleeping form.  
Love was strange.  
Well, she hoped it was love.  
She wasn't quite sure of anything but the fact that Fox gave her butterflies in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say for this chapter is...
> 
> I ain't never see two pretty best friends-


	4. Me'suum'ika(moon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox has Riyo’s shawl again! Why does this keep happening? I have no idea! At least I think it’s cute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lil bit of blood in it, so if you aren’t into that, be warned.

Fox woke up with Senator Chuchi’s shawl wrapped around him for the second time.  
When had he fallen asleep?  
And where was Senator Chuchi?  
He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and observed his office. She had done a good job, all his files were back in their file cabinets, and his garbage bin was emptied. Even his desk was- he eyed the note.  
 _“Fox” _was written in large swooping letters, more ornamental than legible, but he knew it was his name.  
His eyes flicked over the flimsi, pausing when she gave him all her affection.  
 _All her affection _.  
Did she even know what that meant?  
Part of him wanted to jump up and down like a child(not that he ever had the opportunity to be one), but the other part, the more logical part, told him that it was a bribe, a rouse to get him to be more lax on her. He didn’t actually think she loved him? She was using him to gain favor within the guard, or worse…  
No.  
Senator Chuchi would never do that.  
Fox shook all the thoughts running around his head and looked at the chrono- _Stars he was late _.  
Stars?  
When had he ever said that?  
Since he met Chuchi.  
He folded the shawl and carefully tucked it in his belt, he’d find her after the senate meeting.  
Fox took one last look around his office before cramming his bucket on and facing his day.  
***  
“Glad you could join us, vod.” Thire said smugly as Fox marched to his station a few pillars away from him.  
“Shut up.”  
“Whatcha got on the belt Fox’ika?”  
“Thire, I’m warning you.”  
“Did little _me'suum'ika _leave it with you again?”  
Fox exhaled before nodding.  
He used to be bitter about having no privacy, but his brothers were good to talk to.  
“When are you going to get it over with? It’s obvious she likes you!”  
“No,” Fox kept staring forward, “she’s a senator she’s probably only-“  
“If you say ‘using you’ I’m going to March over there and kick your-“  
Then several things happened at once.  
Thire finished his sentence, floods of senators came gushing out of the main chamber, Senator Chuchi ran towards him, and a bomb went off.  
***  
By the time the ringing in Fox’s ears stopped ringing, he had realized what had happened.  
He had failed his job when he slept in, and now where Senator Chuchi had been, there was only rubble.  
“Thire!” Fox yelled, probably being louder than he needed to.  
“On it! Go save your girlfriend!”  
If they weren’t on internal comms and his best friend wasn’t under a good portion of the ceiling, he would’ve strangled Thire.  
“She’s not-“ Fox turned to the pile of rubble and set to work clearing the rubble.  
“Senator Chuchi!” He was practically screaming, and tried to convince himself that it was sweat running down his face, not tears. This is what he was built for.  
“Turn your comms on external Foxika.” Thire told him gently.  
Fox took a deep breath and did so, “Senator Chuchi?”  
He paused to listen, but all he could hear was Thire evacuating people and the new shiny yelling orders at people in his place.  
That kid needed a promotion.  
“Senator Chuchi!” Fox was screaming hysterically by now, tapping his bucket to the rubble and sobbing.  
She was gone.  
The only person who saw him as a person.  
His best friend.  
He had only known her for what? A few weeks? Yet he was more comfortable in her presence than he had ever been with a nat-born- let alone a senator.  
He thought he loved her.  
Then he heard it.  
It was timid and muffled, but he heard it.  
“Fox.”  
“Senator!” Fox yelled and dug through pieces of the ceiling, cutting himself a few times on what he guessed to be the bomb shrapnel.  
Then he caught a glimpse of blue.  
“Senator Chuchi!”  
He shifted some rubble around her, revealing a shivering Chuchi:  
She had a cut on her head that was bleeding freely, she had worn white today, but her beautiful dress was stuck onto her with a kiss of crimson on her torso.  
Without thinking, Fox tore part of her skirt and pressed it down on her stomach, making her cry out.  
“Shh! Shhh!” Fox crawled in next to her, shifting her onto his lap to get a better view of her injuries.  
She started to groan and shake her head, but he cupped her face, making her look at him.  
“Fox…” her usually bright eyes were unfocused and glazed, “You have really pretty eyes.”  
“Senator, please. Please stay with me.”  
She weakly reached up and tried to remove his helmet, he bowed his head and let her, the seal hissing as she did so.  
“I want to- I want to see them.”   
Fox shook his head, ignoring the tears streaming down his face, he could be decommissioned for this, but if she died…  
He wouldn’t mind.  
He wanted to say everything.  
‘I think I love you’  
‘You mean everything to me’  
‘You are the best thing to happen to me.’  
But instead he said, “You’re hurt.”  
Riyo’s head flopped limply as he tried to tear a bit more of her skirt to staunch the blood on her temple.  
“Medic!” Fox looked behind him and cried.  
“Riyo, Riyo please! Please stay with me Ri-“  
His heart stopped as she started shaking, ready to turn her to her side and let her vomit, but instead she was… laughing?  
“You said it.” She croaked, “You said my name.”  
Fox cupped her face in his hand again, wiping away the tear streaming down her face with his thumb.  
“Yeah. Yeah I did.”________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, yeah! And I mean, I technically still posted this on Monday. Shout out to my friend who motivated me into doing this, you know who you are Mealworm.


	6. Tease.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk Fox visits Riyo in the medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell me if Hart is someone's original character, or an actual canon character? The lines are always so blurred when it comes to the clones.

Fox’s foot tapped up and down rapidly as he glanced at the chrono. Hart and some new shiny- he had just gotten his name, what was it again? Moró?- had lifted her up onto a stretcher almost an hour ago. From what Moró had told him, Riyo had a minor concussion, and a broken ankle.  
Fox held Riyo’s shawl close to him, it smelled like her, like his friend.  
Moró had also told him it wasn’t his fault. How that kid had only been there a month and already seemed to know him was a mystery.  
 _But if he just hadn’t slept in- _  
Something moved in the corner of Fox’s eye, the kid was sleeping in the chair next to him, and part of him wondered why he was even staying.  
“Fox?” Hart stepped out of the operating room, a lopsided smile that was so unique to him on his face.  
Fox found himself standing for no reason, racing over to him, trying to peek over his brothers shoulders to catch a glimpse of blue in the sterile white around them.  
Hart shook his head and smiled, “She’s okay vod, just needs some rest. You can visit her for a little while.”  
Fox nodded and almost made a beeline for his friend, before stopping and nodding to Moró, “Take care of him will ya? He’s seen a lot today.”  
Hart nodded and Fox took off for real this time.  
Riyo was sitting up, looking at the ceiling as if the bright white walls held the meaning of life.  
Her face was powder blue instead of its normal bright tone, which worried him, but other than that and the big bandage on her head, she seemed fine.  
“Fox!” Her face lit up like Coruscant at night when she saw him, making his heart flutter, “Thank the goddess! You’ve come to rescue me!” her voice had a distinct rasp to it.  
Fox raised an eyebrow, he would’ve called her dramatic if he did not have the exact sentiments whenever he was stuck in the med bay.  
“You left something.” He smiled and handed her the shawl, trying to swallow the utterly goofy grin that was threatening to take over his face as she buried her face into it.  
“Thanks.” she whispered into it, shyly glancing at him.  
Fox pulled up the seat next to her, “No problem.”  
They sat there in silence for a few a bit, the silence getting heavier and heavier each second.  
“Hey Fox?” Riyo smoothing out the blanket covering her and trying her best to look casual, “Did I say anything? When I was out of it that is- did I?”  
Fox shook his head, “No senatorial secrets were spilt, ma’am.”  
Riyo nodded, looking thoughtful before looking up at him with those piercing gold eyes, “Are you okay?”.  
Fox laughed darkly, “I’m fine Riyo, it wouldn’t matter either way.”  
Riyo’s brow furrowed and she looked determined, “What do you mean _‘it wouldn’t matter’ _?”  
He should not have said that.  
“Fox?”  
He should not have said that.  
“It’s nothing-”  
“Nothing my foot- what did you mean?”  
Fox shrugged and didn’t meet her intense gaze, “I dunno-”  
“Fox.” She looked both worried and annoyed at the same time.  
“I’m technically property of the good ol’ GAR, that's all- it was clone humor that’s all..” He watched for her reaction carefully.  
“Did my bag survive the explosion?”  
Fox looked around, spotting it on a table near the door, and handed it to her, watching her dig through it until she pulled out her cracked tablet and started typing furiously.  
She blew a strand of hair out of her face and Fox was half tempted to tuck it behind her ear.  
They went on with only the noise of her typing for a few minutes before Fox pulled out his own datapad and watched the security footage leading to the explosion.  
“Fox?”  
“Hm?”  
“You called me Riyo.”  
Fox looked up, raising an eyebrow and smirking, “Did I? When.”  
“Just now. And- and before! After you got me out of the rubble!”  
Fox shook his head, “I don’t recall ever doing that Senator Chuchi, must be the concussion.”  
Riyo made an offended noise, but with her newfound raspy voice, it sounded more like a bulabird squawking.  
“No, no, I perfectly remember-”  
“You said you couldn’t remember what you said, how would you ever remember what anyone else said-”  
“You, Commander Fox are a real pain in the-”  
“Hey you two!” Hart walked into the room, crossing his arms, “Fox, if you don’t stop bugging Senator Chuchi, I am going to kick you out myself. Then you won't be able to see her until she can walk out of here herself.”  
Riyo stuck her tongue out at Fox victoriously.  
“Now, both of you need to get some rest, and Senator Chuchi?”  
She looked at him with her large gold eyes innocently.  
“Hand me the screen.”  
“But-”  
“No buts.”  
The last thing Fox saw was Riyo winking at him as she handed Hart her datapad.  
That girl was something else.____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that. This series will eventually end up romantic I promise, but I feel like some relationships would take time to build, y'know?

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. Comments, questions, concerns?


End file.
